the_land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon
LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon is a fanfic dedicated to the wiki (also it is set a few years later than the films or TV-series, meaning that the children characters will be adolescent). Notes Before we begin, I'm gonna portray species scientifically accurately: *All iguanodonts and hadrosaurs will be primarily quadrupedal, including Ducky. *Littlefoot and Ali will have vertebral spikes like in real diplodocoids. *All pterosaurs will also be primarily quadrupedal, and their wings will be stiff like in real life (they're wings are always hanging like curtains, which isn't true), plus will be covered in some pycnofibers (stringy scales that mimic fur). *Many coelurosaurs and their kin, mainly dromaeosaurs, troodonts, compsognathids, ornithomimosaurs, therizinosaurs, oviraptorosaurs and tyrannosaurs (except adult tyrannosaurids like Red Claw) will be feathered (though I'll let Thud and Screech stay featherless so they'll be recognized). *Petrie will be eating meat rather than plants (though I might just make him omnivorous) and will be able to swim professionally. *Chomper will have two fingers instead of the canonical three. *All sauropods will have their noses stretched down to the end of their snouts rather than be restricted to their foreheads (nobody portrays sauropods with noses on their foreheads anymore). *The tinysaurus will be more dog-sized than mouse-sized. *Guido will bear a dromaeosaur snout instead of his actual parrot face. Prologue ~'Mysterious Beyond'~ A marauding Carcharodontosaurus is on patrol, as recently something had been raiding his territory and food has become scare, as a result he hasn't eaten much in days. Upon climbing up a hill he finds his culprit, though he didn't exactly know what it was. He walks toward it to get a better look and can see that it was bipedal and had wings and horns, it also looked young in age, possibly teenage. At first he thought it was some kind of odd pterosaur, but he could see a pair of hands beneath its wings, which along with the hind-limbs made a total of six limbs, something that most tetrapods don't normally have. In all honesty the carnosaur had no idea what this animal is as he had never seen anything like it before (it was a dragon). Eventually said animal sensed his presence and faces him in a stand-off. The dragon flutters its wings revealing eyespots in the hopes to scare the theropod off, but it didn't work and the dragon resorted to emitting a deafening screech which echoed across the Mysterious Beyond. Despite nearly losing his sense of hearing and suffering a headache the carnosaur stands his ground, however before they could fight another dragon (an adult female) flies in and impales her feet into the dinosaur's head. The younger dragon backs off to let his mother do her job; during the brawl between the two apex-predators the carnosaur managed to chomp down on the dragon's left-wing, hard, much to her agony and her child's horror, but she manages to pull it free despite now clearly being broken as it was hanging limply. She decides to rap it up by unleashing her secret-weapon: a spew of fire engulfing the theropod and burning him alive. The Carcharodontosaurus flees obviously defeated as well as singed and will most likely die. Despite the dragon being victorious she too had paid a big price: her wing was still broken and if it doesn't heal soon or ever than she and her offspring won't survive. A few days later the injury becomes the death of her, while her son stands over her corpse grieving and constantly repelling scavengers like Istiodactylus, Andrewsarchus and Deltadromeus. Then a massive Inostrancevia walks in and all smaller carnivores back away, including the young dragon. The quadrupedal sharp-tooth inspects the dead dragon but seems more interested in the living one as it was looking at him a lot, who was growing uncomfortable from it and eventually runs off, and as for the gorgonopsian, who prefers live-prey more turns away from the carcass and chases the living dragon. During the chase the synapsid nearly got in a few bites, but the dragon manages to dodge them all and upon seeing a ledge up ahead runs toward it, spreads open his wings and leaps into the air, escaping the Inostrancevia who roars in frustration before turning and walking away. The dragon, now on his own flies to random parts unknown, unsure of what to do or where it will go. Stay tuned for LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon, chapter one Characters *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby *Grandma Longneck *Grandpa Longneck *Topps *Tria *Mrs. Swimmer *Mrs. Flyer *Mr. Thicknose *Doc *Bron *Shorty *Ali *Kosh *Hyp, Mutt, and Nod *Draco the Megadracosaurus *Paula the Smilodon And more Gallery Category:Fanfiction movies